Yuki Has A Cold
by thedeadpen
Summary: Yuki has a cold and won't kiss Shuichi. But when he becomes too sick to take care of himself, his lover wants to do something extra special to make him feel better. Fun oneshot, yaoi.


Hey there! Thanks for stopping by- just a few things before you begin. First off, I (unfortunately) do not own these wonderful characters. Second, THIS STORY IS YAOI, meaning male on male action, because that is what Gravitation revolves around. If you do not like that and for some odd reason happened to wander in here, LEAVE IMMEDIATELY. And this story is rated M for a reason, so I don't want to get bashed for inappropriate content. If you're not 'M'ature, go away.

And for everyone still reading, continue on and enjoy!

* * *

He blew his nose for the hundredth time that day, discarded the used Kleenex in a desk drawer full of other soiled tissues, and buried his head in his arms. Any minute now, his young and energetic koi would come bounding through the door like a hyper puppy, seeking love and attention.

Eire Yuki groaned at the thought. Not just because of the nuisance the boy was sure to cause (something he did NOT want to deal with while he was sick), but lately any thought of Shuichi aroused desires he hadn't felt in a long time.

They hadn't kissed in more than a week.

Of course, it was Yuki's own choice to hide his cold from his lover and pass the lack of contact off as disinterest. But in reality, every time Shuichi came around for the past seven days, Yuki was filled with a lust that he could barely contain. And a horny and sick Yuki was even further from happy than normal.

"Yukiiiiiiii! I'm hoooome!"

"Ugghhhh" Yuki quickly made sure his Kleenexes were hidden and sat up straight, staring at the half filled computer screen as if he were contemplating what to write next (which is what he was supposed to be doing).

Not 30 seconds later, the bubbly pink-haired singer burst through the door, just as Yuki had predicted. It was getting hot out, and his small lover was wearing his skimpiest pair of jean shorts, so worn that there were holes developing in several places, and a translucent red tank top that cut off at his torso, nicely displaying his tight abs.

Yuki would've had to suppress a groan, except at that exact moment a strong urge to sneeze overcame him. He grimaced, holding it in, hoping that Shuichi would take it as an expression of annoyance and go away.

But he had no such luck. In fact, the boy had closed the door behind him and was making his way forward. Yuki began to wonder if that outfit was intentional. His jeans were beginning to grow tight. He tore his eyes away from the slinky sway in his lover's hips- also intentional- and stared at the computer screen with unseeing eyes. He discreetly scratched his nose. He was having a hard time holding in the sneeze.

" I have work to do brat. What do you want?"

"Yuki..." His pants were definitely getting uncomfortable, and there was also a growing heat between his legs. "Can't we play?"

He gritted his teeth. Between his need to sneeze and a growing desire to pounce on his kio, Yuki wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"If that's all you want, you can leave right now."

"But-"

Yuki brought his golden eyes up and glared threateningly. The boy shut his mouth, having to content himself with sitting on the floor beside the novelist's chair. Yuki went back to blankly watching the screen, trying to calm himself down and focus on his writing again. He was at a critical point in the plot, but he was having a difficult time tragically forcing his two main characters apart. Was he going soft?

Then Shuichi leaned his head against Yuki's leg. He gently rubbed against it, as a cat might. It was too much.

Standing abruptly, Yuki grabbed the musician and hauled him from the room by his shirt collar.

"If you're that desperate, use your own two hands. I'm busy." And with that, he slammed the door, covered his mouth and nose, and sneezed as quietly as he could. Then he unbuttoned his jeans to relieve the pressure and sat back down at his desk.

He almost hadn't been able to hold back. If it kept up like this for too much longer, he'd be in trouble. Stupid cold.

It was going on 1:30 am and Shuichi hadn't seen Yuki since he'd been forcibly thrown from his office.

He hadn't come out for food, and he never slept in his office. Would this be another all-nighter? Yuki hadn't mentioned a deadline. But it would certainly explain his crankiness. Usually Shuichi could get him to take a 'play break.' They hadn't had sex in almost two weeks! What was he supposed to do? He was getting desperate.

Sitting outside the office door hadn't helped either. He could imagine his blond koi typing away on the other side of the door, oblivious to the outside world, his fingers flying over the keyboard while his muscular back tensed in concentration. God, he was getting turned on just thinking about him.  
Shuichi leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. It had been a long day at the studio, but he was determined to wait up for Yuki. If only he had some excuse to go into the office and check on him. He thought he'd heard Yuki cough a few hours ago, but otherwise there was no disturbance. He could just rest his eyes and wait here.

On the other side of the door, Yuki had finally gotten caught up in his latest novel. Since he'd gotten rid of his distraction, it had been much easier to write. He simply channeled his frustrations into his troubled characters.

He was so into it that he hadn't thought about food or sleep. The only breaks he took were to stifle a sudden cough or sneeze, or to replace the Kleenex he was using to plug up his nostrils and avoid constantly blowing his nose. It had been going great until just after midnight when he'd started to feel very hot.

Great, a fever. Just what he needed.

He knew he should go to bed, but also that Shuichi very well may have waited up for him. He'd been unusually forward earlier. No doubt the musician was suffering as much as he was from the lack of contact. Maybe even more.

But Yuki was too stubborn to admit that he was only trying to protect Shuichi, even if it was just from a bad cold. Telling himself that it was just because his lover made a living off a healthy voice, a part of him knew he simply didn't want to see the boy sick.

And knowing that it was either stay awake in the office all night, or fight off the pink-haired singer (which he didn't have the will for), Yuki stood tiredly. He stretched his legs and back, stiff from hours of sitting. If he could just get some coffee or beer, maybe he could work through the fever. He might actually be early for his next deadline.

But as he opened the door, a site that he did not want to see at all graced his eyes. Shuichi, now wearing only his tight jean shorts, tumbled back into the office and awoke instantly as his head slammed into the floor.  
He cradled his head, tears in his eyes, and Yuki stepped over him, careful to keep his eyes off the gorgeous figure sprawled across the carpet. Now he really needed a beer.

"Yuki..." Shuichi followed him into the kitchen, trailing like a lost puppy. He was still rubbing sleep from his eyes in between intermittently touching what must be a fast growing lump on the back of his head.

Yuki grabbed a beer from the fridge, ignoring him, and took a long swallow. He wanted to press the cold aluminum to his burning forehead, but not with Shuichi standing there. He was beginning to feel light-headed. He needed to get back to his office and relax.

But his koi hadn't quite given up yet. He moved towards Yuki slowly, lust and pleading driving all notions of pain and tiredness away. When he was just a few feet away, Yuki backed up. Shuichi looked hurt.

Good. Maybe he'd go away. "I'm in no mood for this, brat." Yuki internally cursed himself for coming out of his office, for not buttoning his undone jeans, for having gotten sick. Shuichi took a few more steps and Yuki was now against the counter. He felt his body temperature go up a few more degrees. He really needed to sit down somewhere...

"Please, Yuki? It's been over a week. Do you hate me?" He pressed his bare chest against his lover, teasing the unbuttoned fly of his pants. "Don't you want me?" Yuki held his breath and looked up at the ceiling. Oh god, he wasn't sure if he could resist this time.

Shuichi felt Yuki's body reacting and slowly ground his hips into Yuki's while keeping his hands fastened to the older man's fly.

It was more than Yuki could take. He closed his eyes, letting out a breathy gasp before everything went dark.

Shuichi suddenly felt Yuki's entire weight fall onto him and for the second time that night hit the ground.

"You want to do it here? Yuki?" He got no response from the novelist. The beer he'd been holding was sloshing its contents onto the floor a few feet away.

Shuichi struggled out from under the larger man- Yuki was heavy. Shuichi got him onto his side, being very gentle. As a precaution he made sure Yuki was still breathing. It had been a pretty sudden collapse- was he really THAT exhausted? Normally he could go nights without sleep before shutting down. Then nothing could wake him...

The boy brushed blond strands from his lover's eyes, musing whether to grab a pillow and blanket and just let him sleep or take him to bed. That was when he felt the fever.

His azure eyes went wide with shock, then dawning comprehension overcame him. It wasn't that hard, even for him, to put two and two together. He had heard a cough earlier. His koi was sick. Could he have been sick all week? Was that the reason that they hadn't so much as kissed in so long?

Shuichi didn't dare dream that Yuki had been trying to spare him any illness, but it was the only thing he could think of that made any sense. Yuki's behavior a few minutes ago had obviously suggested that there was desire, even if he hadn't been acting on it.

Immediately, he draped the novelist's arm across his shoulder and began the difficult process of getting Yuki from the kitchen to the bedroom. He was careful to avoid the spilled beer. He'd have to make sure he cleaned that up later.

Once he'd reached the bed, Shuichi stripped Yuki down to his boxers and laid him on top of the sheets. His own body ached in yearning, but the most he could do was to steal a much-needed kiss.

Yuki stirred and instinctively deepened he kiss, before quickly turning his head away.

"Don't. I'm-"

"Shh...I know." Shuichi couldn't help himself. His body had stopped taking orders from his brain. He didn't care if he was sick- knowing that Yuki had tried to keep him from getting sick was enough. He had to repay him now.

Climbing into bed, he hesitantly kissed his lover again, waiting to see if he'd be rejected this time.

Yuki didn't have the will to pull away anymore. Finally giving in, he attempted to lift his head and gain greater access to the singer's mouth. But his body felt entirely drained. Not sleeping, especially with a high fever, had taken a lot out of him. He quickly broke away, gasping for air.

Shuichi looked at him worriedly, but Yuki gave a small smile and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Between the cold, the lack of food or rest, and the almost painful desire for the boy beside him, he was in bad shape.

The pink-haired musician sensed that his lover wouldn't be up for much action that night. But he was also aware of the erection straining against the satin fabric of Yuki's boxers. Shuichi thought he might be able to do something about that...

Smiling mischievously at the suffering novelist, Shuichi began to work his way down Yuki's chest, leaving a lazy trail of nips and kisses. He was taking more liberties than he usually did. He even paused to tease his koi's nipples, eliciting a groan of both pleasure and protest.

Yuki couldn't do much more than attempt to hide how good it all felt. Usually he didn't allow Shuichi much opportunity for exploration, but his need to have the boy near him, touching him like this, overruled all else in his mind. And he couldn't deny that Shuichi was very skilled, even with his limited practice time.

When the singer reached Yuki's tight stomach, he ran his tongue in slow, deliberate circles, making the older man squirm and have to suppress a laugh.

He wasn't even ticklish! What was going on with him?

But Shuichi was merciless. His hands began making leisurely ministrations along the older man's hips and inner thighs as he inched his lover's legs apart and positioned himself between them, while still attacking Yuki's stomach with his mouth.

The tightened muscles writhed under the assault was he moved closer and closer to the novelist's burning erection, working through the material of the boxers.

Whether it was because of the cold or not, Yuki felt every single kiss and caress with heightened awareness. He knew his temperature had climbed to an almost blinding heat, but it didn't dull the sensations his body experienced.

He could feel the elastic band of his boxers pull away from his skin, and his lover's hot breath as he tugged at it with his teeth. He was being agonizingly slow about it.

Shuichi made sure he brushed Yuki's erection as he pulled, making the novelist buck his hips and moan. Grinning, the musician looked up at his lover to find his eyes closed and jaw clenched tight, attempting to hide his ecstasy. The boy suppressed a giggle and finally tugged the boxers free.

The cold air made Yuki gasp- he was painfully close to coming and his erection had only just been exposed.

Shuichi danced his fingers along the hard shaft, light as feathers, hungrily eyeing the precum that leaked from the tip of Yuki's head. He lowered his face so that his breath could be felt again, and kissed the white of the novelist's upper thighs, suckling the beads of sweat that formed there. He wanted to make sure they both enjoyed this as much as they could, in case his lover never got sick again and there was no second chance.

Yuki bucked his hips again, straining against a force that wasn't there and a few more drops of precum trickled out like milk tears. The singer swept in and licked them away.

Yuki shivered and thrust up again with great need, but Shuichi moved his head to the side. Instead or taking the older man in, ran his tongue along the sensitive underside of his shaft.

Yuki dug his nail into his palms. It was becoming unbearable. If Shuichi didn't hurry up, he'd end his game by coming. He couldn't hold off much longer.

The singer seemed realize his time was running short. So reluctantly he ended his teasing and took his real prize into his mouth.

He established a tortuous rhythm of varying speeds, enjoying the deliciously salty taste of lover. He ravaged the shaft with his skilled tongue, sucking hard. Shuichi tenderly ran his teeth across Yuki's head while holding his hips down.

The older man groaned louder than Shuichi had ever heard him and his muscles tightened, though he attempted to hold off. The singer unexpectedly picked up his speed and with one final convulsion, Yuki came hard.

The boy drank greedily, not allowing a single drop to escape his mouth. When he'd completely licked his lover clean, he climbed back up the bed and took a passionate kiss. Yuki was now entirely flushed, both from fever and their most recent activities. He was breathing hard, and when he opened his eyes, they looked hazy and disoriented.

"Feeling better?"

Yuki looked over at, his eye momentarily clearing. He nodded. "Thanks." Then he closed them again.

Shuichi waited until his breathing became deep, then he carefully got out of bed and returned to the kitchen.

Within 30 minutes, he'd cleaned up all of the beer to Yuki's standards of perfection. Then he curled up against his lovers chest in bed. He told himself that it was the fever talking when Yuki thanked him, but it had still felt nice.

The singer closed his eyes contentedly, listening to Yuki's heart, but jumped when am arm curled behind him and pulled him closer.

"It's your own fault if you get sick," The novelist mumbled into his hair. Shuichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, nuzzling in for the best sleep either of them had had in almost two weeks.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Shuichi blew his nose for the hundredth time that day and dropped the used Kleenex onto the teetering pile beside him on the floor.

"Yukiiiiiiii..." He cried piteously.

"If all you're going to do is whine, then leave. I'm working."

Yuki had been back to his old self the morning after his collapse, and a few days later, he was completely over his cold. Now he was absorbed in completing his novel as soon as possible. He'd actually get a day or two off if he kept up this pace and finished before his deadline.

"You're the one who got me sick! Take care of me Yuki."

The novelist leaned back in his chair in irritation and rubbed his eyes. "Take care of yourself, and if you can't, then just die already. You're distracting me. It's your own fault your sick."

He expected the boy to cry about that, get angry, maybe even leave the office. But to his surprise, Shuichi climbed to his feet and moved towards his chair with a noticeable swagger in his hips. Once again, he had on very skimpy shorts. Yuki stared.

"You're so mean, Yuki," The pink-haired singer slowly pulled the chair out from the desk, getting no resistance. There was a growing hunger in the novelists eyes.

Shuichi straddled his lap, pressing his hips down. He could feel Yuki becoming hard under him.

The older man wrapped his arms possessively around his lover, tightly gripping his ass and pulling him closer. As he stood, the boy wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist.

Shuichi smiled to himself, knowing they were headed for the bedroom. He rocked his hips into Yuki's and received confirmation that the novelist was up for some real action. And then-

"Achoo!"

Shuichi was in tears before he hit the ground. In all of half a second, the mood had entirely vanished.

"You're disgusting." Yuki returned to his office and slammed the door, wiping his face. Shuichi crawled to the closed door and wailed like a dying animal about how cold and heartless he was and the older man had to fight hard to suppress a fit of laughter when the singer sneezed yet again.

Then he sat down at his desk and continued working. Once he finished, he was sure his koi would still be waiting. Maybe then he'd give him his way.

* * *

Hope everyone liked it! Even if you didn't, leave a review and offer suggestions. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
